


Flight

by preusterreich



Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a secret. </p><p>Written for SASO bonus round 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> SASO Bonus Round 1 was "Quotes", and this one for rinrei caught my eye~
> 
> Prompt:   
> "I will write peace on your wings and you will fly all over the world."   
> ~ Sadako Sasaki

Rin had a secret.

Something no one would believe if he told them.

Something only one person could help him through.

He was afraid of flying.

\------

"Rin-san, our flight will be fine. You've done this plenty of times before." Rei placed a hand tenderly on Rin's back. "Why do you have anxiety now?"

Rin sat up from where he was hunched over in the airport seats, his head clutched in his hands. He exhaled a shaky breath, his gaze meeting Rei's. "I've always gotten anxiety about flying on planes. I've heard a lot of horror stories and that really doesn't help." He glanced around the gate, jealous of all the people that were completely calm, or at least holding themselves better than he was at the moment. He wished he could have that kind of control over his anxiety. "This is such a stupid situation. I've done this so many times before. God, you probably think I'm so lame." Rin dropped his hands toward the ground and sighed.

Rei leaned over in the seat and put an arm around Rin's shoulder, resting his other hand on his knee. "Absolutely not, Rin-san. I find it very admirable that you face your fears every time you fly. Your dream requires you to travel frequently, and you still pursue it even though it frightens you." He ran his knuckles gently over Rin's cheek. "Plus I'm here with you; we'll get through it together."

Rin's expression melted into a calm smile. "Thank you, Rei. I really need your logic sometimes." He wrapped an arm around Rei's waist and laid a kiss on his cheek.

Rei chuckled quietly. "Yes, we compliment each other quite well, don't we?" The smile on his face was pure sunshine in Rin's eyes.

 _"Japan Airlines flight 771 to Sydney is now boarding."_ the PA system rang out.

Rin's chest tightened once more and he looked to Rei for strength.

Rei simply smiled peacefully. Rei - his beacon of hope and light and logic.

"Come on, Rin-san, everything will be fine. I'm right here next to you." He stood, taking hold of Rin's hand and picking up his bag in the other. He slung it over his shoulder.

Rin rose from the seat and picked up his own bag. He followed as Rei led him to the receptionist at the boarding gate, their hands entwined, and Rin felt like he could take on the entire sky and all the stars with Rei by his side.

The receptionist checked their tickets and sent them on their way. "Have a nice flight!" she said cheerfully.

Rin looked at her briefly, "Thanks," then back to Rei, "I will."


End file.
